Irina's Nightmare and Alistair's Promise
by Aekaterina
Summary: She woke up crying, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her inside his arms, promising her that he would let nothing happen to her. She believed him. He loved her and she loved him. Why would he lie? Irina knew that Alistair was saying the truth. Alistair never meant to break his promise... One-shot. Please read and review. I think it is my best story so far:)


**Oh well this is something quick I came up with today morning. It is one of my best stories, if not the best, I think. I really like the concept, even if it makes me very sad. Anyway. Please read and review^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues or the characters mentioned. I own the story however:3  
(also, I will do it with the dialogue way, because many authors I have seen do it like that, having a 39 Clues character do the disclaimer for them and its fun^^ so I am trying it:))Ahem...:  
**

**Me: Alistaiiiiir!**

**Alistair: What? Oh no not another disclaimer... **

**Me: Come on! **

**Alistair: Get Irina to do it. I doubt anyone had used her for disclaiming.**

**Me: Good idea! Irinaaaaaa!**

**Irina: Niet.**

**Me: Pwease:3 **

**Irina: No-dont do that stare- grrr- too cute...**

**Me: *keeps on staring cutely and blink***

**Irina: Fine fine! Im doing it just stop staring at me like that!**

**Me: Yay:)**

**Irina: Fine, let's see, that little pest-**

**Me: AHEM!**

**Irina: ALRIGHT! Katja doesn't own the 39 clues or the characters! Satisfied? **

**Me: Yup.**

**Irina: Hey wait a sec am I DYING IN THERE?! **

**Me: Ehh... no?**

**Irina: *glares, extends needles***

**Me: *runs***

**NOTE: Note that this scene takes place BEFORE the Clue Hunt. To understand it you must read it all or else you will be horribly confused^^; **

Irina abruptly found herself standing on top of a flaming building. She didn't know how she had got there. She didn't remember anything, but the only thing that sparked inside her mind now was what was going on and how would she get down.

She tried taking a step, but the flames around her spread, one of the orange-reddish tentacles engulfing her right arm, causing her to cry out in pain. She drew herself back, her head jerking around, frantically searching for an exit, a path she could take to escape the boiling hell around.

There was nothing she could do. There was _no exit_. She was condemned to die.

She started crying. Why? Why was this happening to her? She had lost her husband, her son, now she was going to lose her own life like that.

'It can't be true! It must be a nightmare!' she thought, shaking her head around, like if she could wake up from her death, her final moments, like that.

She could feel death closing nearer. Her mind was blurring with memories and events of her life -the few good and happy ones being quickly overtaken by the sorrowful and tragic ones. She just wished she could tell _something, _to _someone _for the last time.

To tell him the truth.

'_I never told Alistair how much I loved him... how important he has been for me... how much he had stood next to me... when I was in need of someone, of a shoulder to cry on...' _She thought, tears sliding from her cheeks and landing below her feet, in the fire below. She wished she could tell him, but there was no way she could do it now. It was too late. Far too late...

Irina felt her whole body trembling as she sobbed uncontrollably. Life had always be unfair with her, so why should death be merciful? No reason. Simply no reason.

'_Maybe it's for the best... maybe... maybe it should be done like that... maybe... maybe Nikolai wished for it? Wished for me to be with him?' _

More tears welled up in her eyes in that thought. Nikolai wanted her to die like that? He wanted her to suffer? But why? She loved him! She was his mother! Why would he wish for her death, for her to die like that?!

'_Maybe because I left him... I wasn't able to keep my promise to him... It's my fault he's gone... I deserve to die like that for what I've done to him... I deserve it...' _she sobbed again, then looked at the stars, shining bright above her, between the consuming flames.

''Nikolai!'' she screamed to the sky, ''I'm sorry! I am sorry my angel! I am sorry! Please take me with you!''

Like a reply to her request, the wooden logs under her feet cracked, they gave in under her weight and under the devouring flames, and she felt herself falling. The flames engulfed her, causing her unbearable pain. She was panicked. She knew she was dying. She knew she'd suffer till her very last moment...

As she fell, Irina screamed so loudly that her throat bled...

''Irina! Irina wake up!''  
''Ahhh!''  
Irina flung herself up from sleep, breathing heavily and sweating, her heart pounding so fast that it almost skipped her chest. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She looked around, afraid of what she might see. To her relief, she found herself in a faintly lit room. Next to her, sitting on the same bed as she, was Alistair, holding her hand.

She tried to speak, although her voice was barely exiting her trembling lips. ''A-Alistair…? Wh-what happened''

Alistair granted her a tender smile. ''You were just having a nightmare, my dear. You were crying and trembling non-stop, not to mention your screaming and indistinct raving. But don't worry. It's all fine now.'' He reassured.

Irina nodded, taking a slow, deep breath, allowing the cool, refreshing air enter her body and make the terrified pulses of her heart relax.

But as the images of her nightmare entered her mind again, flooding it like crashing waves, tears flew from her eyes again, panic spreading over hear soul like a mighty black wave. She started sobbing.

Alistair dragged her into his arms, pressing her body over his, caressing her back reassuringly, trying to calm his love down.

''Shhh… it's okay now… there is no need to cry… I am here… shh…'' he whispered.

Irina went on sobbing uncontrollably inside his lap.

''It-it was… it was horrible!'' she choked out.

''Come on, it was only a dream. What were you seeing after all?'' Alistair asked.

Irina shortly told him, told him about her thoughts of Nikolai wanting her to die, about the pain she felt and, finally, that she wished she could have one chance to confess her love to him. (She secretly blushed while stating this, wondering how angry would Alistair be.)

In her surprise, though, Alistair wasn't angry. Instead, he was delighted. He looked at her, startled.

''Y-you really meant that? That you l-love me?!'' He asked in confusion. Irina nodded shyly.

Alistair looked deep into her eyes. He leaned forward, pressing her lips over hers. After they kissed, Irina curled her body near his.

''I'm afraid, Alistair… it was horrible…'' she whispered.

Alistair lied her down again, covering her with the blanket, as he lied next to her. She nestled inside his warm embrace without hesitating.

''Irina, listen to me. There is no way I will let anything happen to you. You're not gonna die –well, at least, not yet- and surely not like that. Okay? It was only a bad dream. A nightmare. And Nikolai has nothing to do with it.'' Alistair said affectionately.

Irina nodded. ''Okay…''

''Good. Now, sleep. Okay?''

''Da…''

Alistair smiled upon feeling Irina falling asleep quickly, next to him. He hugged his eternal love, inwardly swearing to keep her safe no matter what.

He had to admit, a strange, cold feeling had enveloped his heart from the moment Irina told him about her nightmare. What… what if something like that would actually happen to her? What if he would lose her, if he would be unable to protect her?!

'_You're nonsense now.' _Alistair thought to himself. _'It is not going to happen. It was only her imagination. Irina is not going to die. Not like that. I won't allow it. I will protect her if something similar will happen. I will not let her die.'_

After thinking of that, Alistair fell asleep as well.

He dreamed of happy things, not of death or anything sorrowful. There wasn't any need to.

It was not like his love was going to die the way she had dreamed just minutes ago….

~The End~

* * *

**Soooo, did you like it? Mwa ha ha Irina and Alistair sleep together eeee they are NOT doing the you know what thought! Just cuddling^^ And yes, this story is sad and very VERY ironic. Because Irina is actually dreaming of her own death... and Alistair assures her she will be fine, and swears to protect her... but... not gonna happen... sniff... I'm sad now:(**

**Anyway, please, review^^**

**Katja**


End file.
